On the road again
by InhIkka
Summary: George and Angelina. One love, two lives and a hundred moments.
1. In which Angelina has enough

Beginnings (1989)

**SPLASH**!

Angelina Johnson is not happy . It's her first day of school, and she hasn't set foot on Hogwarts ground yet but she's already wet and very angry. She's got her wand out but the twins are already running away, and upon disappearing around the corner, one of them turns around and winks.

"Fred and George, happy to meet you" he shouts.

* * *

Green(1994)

George thinks he and Fred share everything. It's as natural as breathing and is, _was_ never questioned.

"Hey Angelina wanna go to the Yule ball with me?"

Until now.

* * *

Years(September 1998)

They don't meet again by coincidence. She's back from Australia where she ran away, leaving London behind, and she heard that he was back in business. She wants to see him so much but when she finally does she knows she wasn't ready for the blankness in his eyes and the hole by his side filled by a lonely shadow.

* * *

Lovers (November 1998)

The first time they do it it's hurried, clumsy and desperate, he's drunk, she's stoned looking for a little comfort (in the wrong arms). The next day, they don't speak of it (until the next time).

* * *

Too much(August1999)

"Does this mean anything to you?"

She's asking too much, she knows. He's not ready for this, any sort of commitment. But she's tired of waiting, of being the only one believing in this relationship whatever is. She was stupid to think they were more than fuck buddies.

She doesn't even have strength to slam the door when she leaves.

* * *

Lunch(May 2002)

It's the first time she sees him since the fight. He doesn't look good. That makes her so frustrated because she knows she's good for him if only he would let her help him (and love him). It's may the 2nd. Fred died four years ago. He looks uncomfortable in the crowd.

"Wanna get out of here?" She asks. He awards her with his most charming smile

"Lunch maybe?"

It sounds like a date, and smells of promises (and change) .

* * *

Work(1989)

It was impossible to work in the common room when the twins were up to their tricks. They were being chased around the common room by a seventh year whose homework had just been ruined by one of their experiment. Paint had been involved, and while it seemed funny to some people, Angelina strongly disapproved. One of them, George, she thinks, trips on her legs and falls down flat on the floor. While the prefect gives him a hour long lecture he mouths _traitor _to her,sticks his tongue at the prefect and runs to join his brother in their bedroom. Silence swoops in gracefully but working is the last thing she wants to do now.

* * *

Broken(August 1999)

He feels like he's watching himself go through life, pain and sadness replaced by numbness. He's aware that everything he's ever achieved is slipping away, but really, it's not like anything hurts anymore.

* * *

Months(February2004) 

"I'm late."

"Honey you're the most punctual lady I know."

"George , I'm like _late_, late"

"What does that even mean?"

"Oh, it's very simple, in 9 months we'll get a visitor."

"You're kidding."

"You wish."

* * *

Teammates(1992)

"Angelina! Duck!"

The budlger misses her from an inch, and even though she's upside down, she keeps her balance and scores.

"You're welcome, by the way"

"Don't flatter yourself Weasley!"

Fred snorts and hits his brother across the head laughing.

* * *

**A/N: Haya edited the chapters, I put the dates for some of the drabbles cos it can be confusing!**

**So just to clear some things up:**

**George and Angelina get together in November 1998, but it's a rocky relontionship(see drabbles!) that ended in August 1999. They get together again in May 2002. Fred is born in september 2004 but they only get married in June 2005 (that's right Fred was an accident ^^) and Roxanne is born somewhere in 2009.**

**Oh and because Fred is born middle of september and James is born in August 2005, even if they are a year apart they are together at Hogwarts.(I know weird that I planned all their birthdays)**


	2. In which Angelina has a good laugh

Birth(September 2004)

Fear. It's what he's been feeling for the past months. He wants to run away and never look back.

The last time he was this scared Fred died. Fred should be here, right at his side pushing him towards the door. Suddenly his reflection seems a little bit younger, happier and wearing a smile George knows is not on his face. Shaking his head, his steady hand finally opens the door and rewards Angelina with his goofiest smile.

It seems appropriate to call him Fred.

* * *

Death(2020)

He's lived more years without a twin then with one but it still hurts as much as the first day.

As the make their way back home from the cemetery, his daughter holds his hand, chattering away about her first year of adventures at Hogwarts, while his son talks excitedly about quidditch to Angelina.

It does get easier though.

* * *

Storm(2016)

"Granma said Uncle Fred, and Teddy's parents are in the sky now. Do you think they're angry with us?"

George glanced at the storm and lightening outside the window.

"Not at all pumpkin, in fact I think they're partying. They just getting a little over excited that's all."

Roxanne giggles.

"Like you and last Christmas's fireworks?"

"Exactly! Anyway aren't I the biggest, strongest, and bravest Dad that can protect you from anything, even from big evil storms?"

"Don't be silly dad."

* * *

Circle(March 1999)

She doesn't want to have this fight again. He can't make himself care for anyone, not even her (especially not her). Every time she tells herself this is the last time, because she will finally leave and never look back.

But she loves the way he looks up from his work and smiles when he sees her, the light kisses on her lips, his jokes that make her forget where they are and the way he falls asleep his arms around her.

She even loves for his guilty look when the shop gets bigger, the bittersweet sadness in his eyes when Vic asks why are there two uncle George in the family picture, the way he gets so angry sometimes for being left alone.

So she stays.

* * *

Sound(2015)

**BOUM**

"Oh for god's sake that's the third time this month! Can't the boy behave for one day, without blowing his room up? ….Stop grinning!"

"Payback's a bitch George"

* * *

Triangle(1992)

"Now , chose a partner and get on with it" said Snape.

Angelina was sitting between the twins, and both turned their heads towards her at the same time.

She chose Fred, because he was always the funniest.

* * *

Life(May 1998)

The funeral is unbearable. Lee won't look at anything but his feet. Alicia chokes on her tears more than once. Ron looks like he will never be able to smile again while Harry is wearing a guilty face holding a sobbing Ginny in his arms.

Then suddenly in the middle of Bill's heartbreaking speech, an enormous BOOM interrupts him. Behind Fred's coffin, a firework suddenly explodes. Fireworks after firework decorate the sky of a hundred colors. Angelina turns to George who is shaking, no… laughing. It is so infectious that Angelina can't help but join him. She takes his hand, holds on tight and watches the sky hoping Fred is having a good laugh as well.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, Review!**


	3. In which George is back home

Water(August 1999)

She wants him to run after her, grab her, tell her he's sorry, and kiss her. He would take her in his arms, not caring about the rain. They would be so wet, and he would finally open his umbrella. They would run back to his apartment and make love all night.

Instead he lets her go and the rain isn't the only thing wetting her cheeks.

Dark(November 1998)

They've slept together a couple of times now. Angelina knows it's not very conventional, but right now, all she cares about is finding a little comfort. The first night she stays over, he wakes her up trashing in his bed, calling out Fred's name. She takes him in her arms and strokes his hair. He doesn't even wake up. As she looks down on him, sitting in the dark, she feels for the first time since the war ended calm and worm.

* * *

Star(September2015)

It is said that McGonagall finally decided to retire when she heard there would be a Fred Weasley and a James Potter in the same year.

George has never been more proud.

* * *

Orange

There used to be a time where Weasleys only had ginger hair. Now it's hard to find one with that famous shade. Only Rose and Molly seemed to be blessed with the Weasley curse for Bill's children are as blonde as their mother; Ginny's boys have their dad's jet black hair while Percy's daughters take after their mother. George's children are the color of chocolate and stand out in family pictures yet they strangely fit in. After all, being a Weasley is all about the attitude less then appearances.

* * *

Family(July1999)

"Don't go."

Ron stops at the door and turns around. He has dark circles around his eyes, unwashed hair and a coffee stain on his shirt. He is obviously having a hard time juggling his auror training and his work at the shop. He just had a row with George and although he looks furious, Angelina realizes that he is fighting against tears.

Angelina feels a rush of affection for the boy whose help and support George doesn't even seem to notice. She feels angry at George selfishness and his deliberate loneliness by pushing every single person who loves him away.

"He needs you."

* * *

Home(2014)

"I'm hooome!"

He hears his daughter squeal and run down the stairs. As she jumps in his arms, Freddy arrives breathless and says "Dad! I finally made it work!" and he continues rambling on excitedly.

Angelina appears at the door, and gives him a kiss in the cheek. "Dinner's ready in five minutes"

It's good to be home.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review people!  
**


	4. In which George is colorblind

Touch(November 1998)

Angelina shivers slightly under his touch. He's staring at her and his finger lingers on her cheek. Before she knows, her lips are on his, his hands in her hair and her whole body is pressed against him as desperate touch him as much as possible. She wraps her legs around him; he lifts her up and slams her again the wall.

She should at least try to be surprised by this turn of events, but really who was she kidding, she got exactly want she came for.

* * *

Sight(July 2007)

Her hair is dirty and out of control, her body is covered in sweat, she has the ugliest frown plastered on her face and the only words coming from her mouth apart from her screams are "Damn you George Weasley!" and "Don't think we'll ever have sex again!"

She has never been more beautiful.

* * *

Colorless(October 1998)

George sees everything in gray, he thinks. His world used to be filled with such bright, cheerful colors no matter what. Charlie's ginger hair, his green dragon leather coat, his red Gryffindor scarf, Dad's blue car, Ginny's yellow summer dress, or his multicolored sheets used to sparkle in his eyes. But as Fred slipped away silently he seemed to have switched the colors off and he left like a thief with them, leaving George alone in the dark.

But somehow, he does notice Angelina's red lips. (and they make his eyes sparkle)

* * *

Strangers(2003)

"You know I used to have a crush on you. "

"You're kidding? When was that?"

"Way back. Six year I think. But I was just a hormonal teenage boy back then. I grew out of it"

George grins and leaves the room to answer the door. He doesn't see Angelina's uncomfortable look.

" I used to have a crush too. On Fred." She thinks and she can't help but be disturbed by it.

* * *

Club(August 2005)

"Angelina, Angelina! Tell us what's it like to be a Weasley?"

The reporters had followed her all the way down to the Leaky Cauldron. Her wedding to George had been hugely followed by the public, after all he was one of the richest men in England and half the female population was jealous of her.

"Angelina! What's it like to be part of the Wealey club?" repeated the Witch Weekly reporter.

She turned around and laughed.

"Honestly? Its hard work but he quite makes up for it." She winked.

* * *

**A/N:I know it's been a long time, and I hope you like those drabbles! Just for clarification, in **Sight **Angelina is in labour (Roxie is coming ^^)**


	5. In which they both loose friends

**Disclaimer:**** Not mine**

Not enough (1996)

"_Don't worry we've got everything planned out._

_See you on the other side!_

_Bye, Fred & George"_

She knows that George wrote the note for Fred would never have bothered with it.

Somehow, it warms her heart to think that George chose her of all of their friends to leave a note, but it doesn't make her less angry at them for leaving the whole gang behind.

* * *

Friends (June 1998)

They've always been a special kind of gang, Angelina thinks. Angie and Alicia forever BFFs, the Weasley twins and their sidekick Lee Jordan have always been in it together.

It doesn't matter that Lee doesn't last more than two minutes on a broom, that Alicia loves looking girlie while Angelina runs away from the word make up. It doesn't matter that Angelina has always been a sticker for rules while the twins breathe for mischief or that Alicia and Lee are always on/off. They're the fabulous five , crazy about Quidditch and Gryffindors trough and trough.

But after the war, there's only Lee's missing fingers, George's lost ear , Fred's unoccupied chair and long silences left; suddenly Angelina gasps for breath, and wants to get away from them, from their lives, from reality.

She runs.

* * *

Why?(September 1998)

Alicia didn't forgive easily.

"It's supposed to become easier! We won! We fucking won! But I…"

Angelina starts crying like a little girl, and the old Angie is ashamed at her behavior for she used to be proud, strong, but Angelina buried that girl long ago. (She's dead, _forgotten_)

Alicia doesn't say anything but sits down beside her and puts awkwardly an arm around her.

"I'm sorry" whispers Angelina even if she knows it's not enough.

Alicia gives her a grim smile. "So running away didn't help?"

Angelina shakes her head. Alicia buries her head in Angelina and closes her eyes. "Don't ever leave again" she mumbles.

* * *

Breakfast (May 2002)

Angelina wakes up and as usual finds his side empty. She sighs and forces herself to get up instead of crawling under the covers again.

When she enters her kitchen though she's greeted by a cheery

"Good morning!"

The breakfast table is set, bacon, eggs, fresh bread, orange juice and even flowers.

George comes up to her and kisses her lips.

"I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed but since you're already up…"

Angelina knows she won't get her silly smile off her face for several days.

* * *

Thunder(January 1999)

Angelina never sees the fist coming. Charlie's punch is so strong, it throws George against the wall.

"You wanker. He's your brother,your _little brother_ and you won't even visit him?"

Angelina has never seen Charlie so angry. She watches the scene silently and grips her scarf to keep her hands from shacking.

George wipes the blood with his sleeve and remains silent.

Charlie shakes his head at him looking disgusted. Just as he was about to leave, he turns around and says:

" You know George, you're not the only one who lost Fred that day. He'd be ashamed of the douchbag you've become."

After he leaves, Angelina glares at George and demands "What the fuck did you do?"

* * *

He (September 1989/2016)

**Fred Weasley has never been more exited. So many new faces! He gets lost in the crowd. **

_Fred Weasley scans the crowd anxiously, he sees a lot of familiar faces and stays close to his family.  
_

**Fred hears his Mum shouting for him and returns to his family. **

_Fred feels his Mum's hand on his shoulder and she says silently "Don't worry, he's here somewhere" _

**Fred's sister is crying. He tries to comfort her by taking her plaits and making himself a moustache out of them. **

_Fred's sister is crying. He ruffles her hair, tugs her nose and hugs her one last time._

**George Weasley grabs Fred, and smiles brightly . "Come on!" he says**

_George Weasley grabs Fred, and smiles brightly. "Good luck, son" he says_

Fred Weasley gets on the Hogwarts train and gives his family a last wave.

* * *

**AN:** Read and reveiw people^^

And if it wasn't obvious, in He (september 1989/2016), **Fred** is the twin,_ Fred_ is the son who is looking for James Potter.


	6. In which Angelina is the best mum ever

**Disclaimer:Not mine**

* * *

_Light(2002-Forever)_

George doesn't understand when people say "Love is blind". Because he knows he loves Angelina Johnson yet whenever Angelina is here the whole room flares, she lightens the darkest places (no,_thoughts_), her smile is brighter than the sun and his sight has never been better.

* * *

_Weeks(September 2004)_

"Dammit! I want him out, OUT!"screamed a frustrated Angelina.

"Believe me Weasley", she said pointing to her stomach as George tried very hard not to laugh, "you will pay for this."

"Now, now" said the mediwitch " First babies can be a little late, you must be feeling a bit uncomfortable now since you due date was a week ago"

If Angelina's glare could kill, there would be no one left standing in the room.

* * *

_Sixth sense (summer 2015)_

Freddie Weasley had a plan. He was always very meticulous to escape his parents, well actually, his mum's attention to avoid being punished for usually very unfair reasons. After days of plotting, he was ready and everything was in place. Now all he had to do was to pass through the kitchen looking perfectly innocent. He hadn't taken two steps when his mom looked up from her book and said

"I don't think so, Freddie. You'll march right back upstairs if you want your desert tonight"

"Aww man! How do you do that mum! I haven't even started yet!"

His mum smirked and simply said, "Nearly 40 years of practice dear."

* * *

_Choices(August 1999)_

"Stop feeling so damn guilty George!

Angelina realizes she's crying again. George doesn't say anything.

"It's Fred isn't it?" Of course it is. He is constantly there, haunting them , a thought, a whisper, a memory. It's so frustrating that Angelina wants to scream for the rest of her life.

Instead she steadies her tears and says calmly "Fred was my high school boyfriend. But it was a high school crush that ended as soon as you left Hogwarts. He never freaking got to even feel me up!"

"Angie…"

But Angelina interrupts him.

"But I love _you._ I love you George and not because you look like him."Her tears come back, and now she's trying to speak through heavy sobs.

"You can have me, George. Choose _me_, not Fred."

* * *

**A/N**: I have no excuse for the long wait...

I want to thank all of my reviewers, you're the best!


	7. In which Angelina feels guilty

_New Year(January 1995)_

The party goes on forever, and in the early hours of morning, most of them are falling asleep in the common room. Just as he was making his way back to his bedroom he sees Angelina Johnson sprawled across the couch. He notices that she smiles as she sleeps.

And it's one of the greatest thing he's ever seen.

* * *

_Fixed(June 2002)_

Angelina knows she's making a mistake. She's been there, done that and she thought she was over him. He is still the same man she left on a stormy night 3 years ago. He's still misses Fred as much as the first day.

But now, he lets her hug him, squeeze her hands, shares his anger and frustration with her. And every time he sees her by his side he will smile his special sweet smile _(just for her)_ and Angelina knows she's in so deep she'll never get out this time. She's completely in love. And somehow she doesn't mind spending the rest of her life that way.

* * *

_Chrismas(December 1998)_

Molly cooks, as usual, too much. There's too much noise, too much laughing, as if nobody wants to sit in silence for just a second. Angelina doesn't really know why George invited her. Maybe because she didn't have anything planned or just to get his mother off his back (or maybe, she dares to think, because he _cares_).

While they have been spending every night together for the last month, they are not a couple. They don't talk; they don't kiss in public, they don't share secrets. They are desperate, miserable, drunk most of the time and she doesn't think this charade is fooling anyone.

Molly should be angry. If everything was normal, she'd shake the both of them, and toss them out of the house. But she doesn't, she just smiles sadly at Angelina.

And Angelina thinks she's going to be sick.

* * *

_Food(1989)_

Fred and George Weasley were in big trouble. Angelina had just spent the last hour untangling her hair and she still couldn't quite get the foul smell off. She spotted the twins at the Gryffindor table, Fred making big gestures, probably mimicking her reaction to their prank. She made her way to them, fully prepared to scream till her throat hurt. But then she stopped. The twins were used to her screaming by now. It _amused_ them! Angelina smiled. She took the nearest plate and emptied it all on one of the twins. Everybody fell silent. Fred turned around, sauce dripping down his forehead, horrified.

George laughed out loud, Angelina couldn't help but join him.

* * *

_Days(May 1998)_

It's his body that finally betrays him. He needs desperately to pee, so he finally gets out of his room. It's funny, he thinks as he makes his way downstairs. Didn't the world stop turning?

As he passes Ginny's room, he hears her crying. He stops but doesn't go in. Ginny's never been one for crying, but these are no silent tears. Huge sobs, it sounds as she's almost chocking.

George _can't_ comfort her. There's nothing to say, nothing that'll make this better.

He ends up having a shower hoping to drown in it.

* * *

_Brown(July 2007)_

The first thing George thinks as the the mediwitch places his daughter in his hands is that she's a weird little thing. She's so small, bald, darker than Freddy was and well...squishy. But when the baby opens her mouth and screams, George's heart melts. And he knows he'll never recover.

* * *

**A/N:No excuses for the delay...just life! No worries, I will finish this! Thank you for your reviews it means a lot!**

**Anyone know about good George Angelina fics? I need more!:D  
**


	8. In which George takes it hard

_Heart(May 1998)_

The first few weeks, he still expects someone to finish his sentences. But he can't stand the pity looks and tears in other people eyes so he tells joke after joke, laughs too loud and never stops a second, not even to catch his breath, because he can't stand the silence that follows. And he's so tired, of being two persons instead of one, but he _can't_ rest for he knows this masquerade will come crashing down if he does.

She sees him, and her heart breaks. He looks so alone- earless, twin less- even if he's surrounded by his family. She knows he's trying to be FredandGeorge, but he ends up being only half a George.

* * *

_Drink( June 1998)_

Angelina ditches her teammates as soon as she spots George at the counter. Before she knows it, they're dead drunk. Angelina asks for three shot of firewhiskey. She raises her glass: "Here's to George Weasley, and empties one.

George follows her: "Here's to Angelina Johnson".

They leave the third glass behind them, still full, the words "here's to Fred Weasley" unspoken.

* * *

_Fall (1999)_

Fleur announced that she's pregnant at the beginning of fall, and chaos breaks out. Hugs, kisses and "Oh my gosh!" flow.

George plays his part perfectly: he embraces Fleur, claps Bill on the back, teases Percy and cracks a joke or two. It's an act he's gotten very good at. But then he catches his mother with tears in her eyes, tears of_ happiness_. She's smiling, laughing, giggling for the first time since-

Maybe he doesn't have to pretend. Maybe this is real.

* * *

_Birthday(April 1999)_

George dreads this day. He knows his family has been whispering behind his back, trying to figure out how to get him through the day. Should they celebrate? Talk about Fred or avoid the subject completely?

George suddenly realizes that they'll never share a birthday again. Fred will forever be twenty-one while he'll get older, year after year. His name is written on every memorial stone, every award list, and every paper talking about those who fell in the name of justice, freedom and a bunch of other things George doesn't care about. He'll be remembered by generations as a young hero, who fell just before victory (he'll never know that they won). Well, being unforgettable, _legendary_, had always been one of his goals. George remembers his words when they planned leaving Hogwarts, and Umbridge. "They'll remember us for _centuries_" He'd said, laughing.

On the night just before George turns twenty-two, he takes a bottle of firewhiskey, sits on Fred's bed and sings happy birthday.

(On the next day, his friends take him out, his mum cooks dinner and everybody sings for the first time just for George)

* * *

_Children (May 2017)_

On May 2nd,people expect things to get harder. It's stupid really, thinks George. As if there was only one day a year where he missed, mourned him. As if the other 364 days weren't just as hard.

If anything, it's easier. At the memorial, he has Freddy on one side and Roxanne on the other squeezing his hand.

And, on that day he likes to think that he has won as much as he has lost, and that for now, things are pretty okay. (He goes home, holding his wife with his two children and the day goes by)

* * *

**A/N: Read & Review!**

**Thank you for all the favs and alerts!Really makes my day**


	9. In which George becomes a dad

Middles (May 1998)(50th!)

It's George who feels the coin first. He looks up to Fred and Lee, and whispers: "it's time. We're fighting."All three of them share a look. They should be afraid but all he can feel is excitement.

When he sees Angelina turn up in the room of Requierment he doesn't know how to feel: happy or afraid? Fred doesn't hesitate and runs to give her a crushing hug. Over Fred's shoulders Angelina looks at him, mouths "Hey George" and smiles. George feels a thrill through his body, grins back and thinks that nothing can go wrong today.

.

* * *

Enemies (January 1999) 

"Oh Ange…"

She hates that look. The one she gets from Alicia, Lee or even Bill and Percy when they find out what exactly she and George have been up to.

"We're not doing anything wrong!" she wants to scream at them. But she doesn't for she doesn't know who she'd be trying to convince. Them or herself?

.

* * *

Passing(April 2004)

Children are easy. He still remembers being slightly put off when Bill asked him to be Victoire's godfather, (-_what about Charlie? –he understands, we want you George_.)He knew why they were doing it, and frankly he was tired to feel like a charity case. _(-A baby, Angie, that's how they want me to replace Fred, with a bloody baby_) The day Fleur gave birth to her daughter, - May 2nd of all the friggin days- he feels that Fred's somewhere telling him to man up. And he does. It's easy to fall in love with Vicky, Teddy and all the other nieces his brothers keep coming up with. Children laugh easily, are interested in everything, and so full of _life_. His motivation comes back, and he realizes that he can come up with great new stuff for the shop. _(-Ron's no Fred, but he does better than I thought_)

So why is he so scared when Angelina tells him she's pregnant?

(But the racing heat and the short breath might be because he's exited too.)

.

* * *

Parents(September 2004)

"It's a boy!"

Of course it's a boy. Nevermind that only girls have been born to the Weasleys in the last five years, he had always known that he would have a son.

"Where is he? Where's my baby?" Angelina is soaked in sweat and looks exhausted, but she tries to sit up, and George can see the panic in her eyes. He tries to reassure her that they are just cleaning him up, but it is only when the nurse places him in her arms that she relaxes.

George knows that he is now technically a father. But it is only once he actually holds his son, and the baby opens his eyes that he realizes that he's a _dad._

"What shall we call him?" he asks. Angelina has her head thrown back, her eyes closed and she smiles as she answered "I think you already know."

.

* * *

Outsides( August 2018)

George stared down at Freddy, James and Rose.

"Troops, this is no time for laughter or fun" The three children looked at him in bewilderement. This was a very "un-George" thing to say. But no one said a word, because for once, George actually looked serious. Really serious.

"You will, from now on, till this weekend, eat together, sleep together, crap together." For a moment it looked as if Rose was going to object but she quickly looked down on her shoes again.

" You will train everyday under my supervision from dusk till dawn." Freddy was about to open his mouth but George silenced him with a look.

"And most importantly, when I say jump, you jump. When I say crawl, you crawl. When I say run you run until I say stop, even if I fall asleep and forget about you."

Harry who was watching the whole thing trying not to smile, said :"Aren't you going a little bit too far? I don't think crapping together is good for team morale"

"I am NOT losing this year's Quidditch match to Ginny and Charlie again!"

* * *

**A/N: Yes an update! Incredible! I have now down half of the originally planned drabbles (46 to go)**

**But I still love George/Angelina so I will finish this story even if it takes another two years!**


End file.
